


Desperatale

by Paulgrobe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulgrobe/pseuds/Paulgrobe
Kudos: 13





	1. Back down

Frisk was falling into Mt. Ebott… Again. How did they get there? Well, it all started after they got out of the mountain, back to the surface.  
They tried to tell the authorities about what they saw down there: monsters. But of course, noone believed them. Except a few. Or at least, that's what they thought. 2 older boys seemed to be very interested in what they told them, and asked Frisk to show them where they fell into the mountain. However, once they got there, one of the 2 boys pushed them into the hole, and they heard the other saying "Bring a monster with you for us if you survive!", after which they both started laughing. The boys were just a bunch of bullies after all. They shouldn't have trusted them. They were tricked, they were backstabbed and they were quite possibly, bamboozled. They reached the ground, and then, all they saw was darkness.  
Flowey was in the room next door, overthinking his defeat, when suddenly, they heard a noise. It sounded like someone landed in a flower bed. Another human? Finally, a new victim. However, who they saw there surprised them. Frisk again? And unconscious at that? What a pleasant surprise... They quickly attacked the unconscious human, launching bullet after bullet after bullet, until Frisk was left with 1 HP. They were preparing for the fatal strike when they heard a noise behind them. "stop…"   
They looked around. A ghost was floating in front of the door. Flowey laughed. "And why should i listen to YOU?!" As a response, the ghost pulled out a little radio. The music that came out of it was awful! They couldn't stand it! They hissed towards the ghost, and burrowed underground.  
Frisk woke up in a familiar bed. They looked around and realized they were in Toriel's house. But how?... But before they could think more of it, Napstablook came in.  
"oh… you're awake… i kinda saved you from that flower, if you're wondering how you got here…" They thanked Napstablook, and the ghost vanished again.  
Frisk noticed they were very weak, and dragged themselves towards the SAVE point, when they touched it, they quickly felt their power returning. The knowledge Papyrus would be very happy to see them again filled them with Determination. They went towards the door. The cold of Snowdin greeted them...


	2. Meeting old friends pt. 1

Frisk walked through the snow, when they suddenly felt a presence of someone behind them, followed by them stepping on a branch that snapped. Something seemed familiar about all of this… When they reached the bridge, they felt the someone was coming closer.  
"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." Frisk started laughing.  
"Don't you mean OLD pal, Sans? Let me guess, you still have that whoopee cushion in your hand like last time?" Sans did a step backwards in surprise.  
"huh, kid, it's you. wasn't expecting ya to show up again, not this quickly at least. what happened?" Frisk told them about how they tried to tell people about monsters, what the bullies did and how Flowey almost killed them. Sans let out a sigh of annoyance.  
"that weed again… i typically don't encourage murder, but ya should've just killed him when you could… but anyways, don't ya know how to greet an old pal?" Frisk shook his hand, and of course, the whoopee cushion, how surprising, and even louder than the last time... All of a sudden, they heard a very familiar yell.  
"SAAANS! I TOLD YOU TO STOP GREETING PEOPLE WITH WHOOPEE CUSHIONS IN YOUR HAND! YOU'RE SCARING TOURISTS AND LOCAL WILDLIFE AWAY!" Papyrus marched in and continued scolding Sans for a while, until he noticed Frisk.  
"OH, HUMAN, YOU'RE BACK! COULDN'T MISS MY GREATNESS, I SEE? OR IS IT SANS' PUNS THAT BROUGHT YOU BACK PERHAPS?..." Frisk told him about what happened as well. Papyrus was shocked.  
"HOW COULD HUMANS BE SO CRUEL?! AND FLOWERY… I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! WELL, NOT ANYMORE! I'M GONNA HAVE A FEW WORDS WITH THAT FLOWER…" Sans tried to tell Papyrus that wasn't such a good idea, but he was too busy with his ranting to listen. "So, Papyrus", Frisk asked. "How are you doing?"  
"WELL, HUMAN, I'M NOT SOME ORDINARY FLOWER WATERER WITH A FANCY TITLE ANYMORE! I DECIDED I WANTED MORE OUT OF MY JOB, SO I CONVINCED THE QUEEN TO CHANGE MY CONTRACT! NOW I'M THE ONE AND ONLY SHERRIFF OF SNOWDIN! I EVEN HAVE A FANCY BADGE!" He pointed at a sparkly star on his battle body, which after some closer inspection turned out to just have glitter all over it. "AND AS A SHERIFF, IT'S MY DUTY TO ESCORT YOU THROUGH THE FOREST. TOO BAD PUZZLES ARE NOT A PART OF THE JOB THOUGH… BUT WE'RE STILL GOING TO GO THROUGH A FEW OLD ONES OF MINE! WHICH YOU ALREADY KNOW THE SOLUTION TO, NOW I'M THINKING OF IT…"  
After a relatively easy walk, they reached the town of Snowdin. It was still the same pleasant town as ever. When they walked past Grillby's, Frisk's stomach started feeling empty. Sans seemed to have read the expression on their face, because he asked them if they should get something, to which Papyrus reacted in disgust.  
"GRILLBY'S? SANS, YOU AREN'T REALLY GONNA FEED THE HUMAN THAT GREASY JUNK FOOD, ARE YOU?... WE HAVE SPAGHETTI AT HOME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Remembering the awful taste of Papyrus' spaghetti, Frisk pulled Sans' arm towards Grillby's.  
"uh, guess the kid wants to go to grillby's. but you can eat your spaghetti at home if you want bro." Papyrus sighed.  
"I'M NOT GOING TO EAT ALONE TODAY… I GUESS I'LL GO WITH YOU TO GRILLBY'S THEN…" The trio entered  
Way too much greasy food and a lot of talking later, it was getting awfully late. Sans invited them to their couch for the night, but Frisk had to do something first. They walked over to the SAVE star near the shop. Their reuniting with their friends filled them with DETERMINATION. They SAVEd, and then rushed after Sans and Papyrus to their home.


End file.
